


Stupid

by Bee_Li



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Comfort, Crying, Humiliation, Kags wets himself on the way home, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Hinata Shouyou, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Wetting, bus rides, double orgasm, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Li/pseuds/Bee_Li
Summary: Kageyama drank way too much at the volleyball game hosted four and a half hours away from home. Without an escape to use the bathroom, he ends up wetting himself on the bus. Thankfully there's Hinata there, who knows exactly how to take care of him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 221





	Stupid

Hinata is not blind to the way Kageyama squirms in his seat by the window of the bus. He pretends to not notice the way Kageyama’s hands tug at his pants, bunching the fabric up. Or the faint flush staining Kageyama’s cheeks and nose, how his teeth dig into his lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood. The way those dark blue eyes darted around the room, never catching Hinata’s eyes though because he knows that the redhead already knows.  
Kageyama can’t help the tiny breathy moans that escaped his lips as he tries with everything he’s got to hold it in. He digs his hips farther into the seat, grinding down to keep the liquid contained.  
Although he knows he won’t make it.  
He’ll have to go at some point in the bus ride, which has another two and a half hours to go. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to hold it for another hour. That thought has him shaking with his heart flying in his chest like a caged bird.  
Hinata glances at Kageyama and worries. His setter is in deep concentration, questions arise at the tip of Hinata’s tongue. He lets them out without much thought.  
,” How long can you hold it for?”  
Kageyama startles, it’s almost silent enough for a pin to be hard if it was to be dropped. Except for Tanaka’s light snores towards the front.  
He answers quickly, clearly embarrassed,” About forty more minutes if I’m lucky.”  
Hinata nods solemnly,” Do you have a bottle or something?”  
,” No.”  
,” Maybe someone has one.”  
Kageyama doesn’t respond for a while, and very soon Hinata had found out that no one was awake. Hinata shook his head at Kageyama. There would be no stopping or no way of relief for him. There was no way out of this for Kageyama, and all they could do was wait.  
Waiting took forever, but it started with the first leak. It had left a barely visible wet patch at the front of Kageyama’s pants, but the boy had whimpered quietly and held himself tightly. Thighs pressed together with his hands buried between his legs.  
About ten minutes after that, Hinata had enough of watching Kageyama wither around like a snake. He grabbed the setter's wrists and yanked them out of their spot.  
Kageyama shrieked quietly and started to fan his legs back and forth. Hinata hissed,” Quit it. You’re going to get yourself and that’s that. We can’t do anything about it, so just do it already while everyone’s asleep.”  
Hinata stared straight back into Kageyama’s eyes, not giving up. Kageyama squirmed and tugged weakly at his wrists.  
,” But-”  
Hinata shook his head,” Don’t worry about it Kageyama. It’ll be our secret, and we can clean up the mess at some point. Just let go so you don’t hurt yourself stupid.”  
Kageyama whined, and Hinata heard it. The small hiss of Kageyama’s stream. He watched it darken Kageyama’s thighs, pool between them and spill out, soak into the seat and pitter onto the floor quietly.  
The boy moaned softly, feeling euphoric. Hinata watched his face now, eyes widened at the sight. Red flushed cheeks and eyes blown wide. Small tears trickled down Kageyama’s face. His gaze focused on his crotch.  
The stream tapered off into nothing eventually, nothing more than forty seconds. But it felt like forever. Embarrassment and shame-filled him to the core. That’s all he could focus on at this point. He had wet himself, like a child, when he’s sixteen almost seventeen years old. On a bus. Full of people, and in front of Hinata too. Of all people.  
He cried softly, still feeling rough palms and fingers wrapped around his wrists. Then they were gone, and he felt alone until strong arms pulled him down to Hinata.  
Kageyama maneuvered himself to be more comfortable. Bringing his legs up, making them even wetter but he didn’t care. Rolling on his side till his face was buried in Hinata’s chest. Dampening the cloth with tears.  
A small whimper tore out of him. Hinata shushed him quietly before he began running his fingers through Kageyama’s hair, which wasn’t as soft considering it was soaked a few hours before. He didn’t care though.  
The other arm held Kageyama close, cradling him.  
A few hours flew by before they got back to the school. Where they all clamored off the bus and quickly made their goodbyes before heading home. Kageyama and Hinata spending the night together.  
They made it to the house about twenty minutes later, empty of course. They made their way up to the shower. Hinata waiting for Kageyama, already changed into his nightclothes.  
A little later Kageyama returned to his bedroom where Hinata was. Sprawled onto his bed. He shook his head, typical Hinata.  
The redhead looked at him, eyes gleaming with trust and something else, something Kageyama couldn’t quite put his finger on. He dismissed it though and came to lay beside Hinata.  
Hinata chuckled and pulled Kageyama onto him before murmuring,” Anything you want to do tonight?”  
Kageyama was silent, and that was enough for Hinata to know what he wanted. So he rolled him onto his back, and Hinata was on top of him. Quickly moving down his legs, and leaning up again to press a chaste kiss to Kageyama’s lips.  
Hinata smirked a bit as he pulled down Kageyama’s pants, revealing the half hardness of Kageyama’s length. The pants were thrown aside, and Kageyama’s legs were hooked over Hinata’s shoulders. Kageyama looked away, a new rose blush on his face.  
Without hesitation Hinata dove forward, giving a small lick to Kageyama’s hole. Grinning as it fluttered with anticipation. He did it again, stronger this time. More forceful, heated, wet. It made Kageyama moan.  
He did it over and over again, one hand came up to grip Kageyama’s cock and stroke it. Sending jolts of pleasure through Kageyama. His hips bucking up at the sensation.  
Hinata locked eyes with Kageyama before pushing his tongue in. Kageyama cried out and his hands dug into the sheets. Eyes screwing shut at the feeling, quickly Hinata began to fuck Kageyama open with his tongue. Leaving the setter begging for more.  
And who was Hinata to not give what his setter wanted?  
Gently he unhooked Kageyama’s legs from his shoulders and set him down. He met Kageyama in a heated kiss. A good mix of lips on lips and tongues in each other’s mouths. Kageyama could taste himself on Hinata’s tongue, not that he minded.  
Without much thought, he grabbed the lube from Kageyama’s drawer and slicked his cock up. Kageyama watched, heart racing at the thought of Hinata putting it in. He hadn’t for a while, and Kageyama was more than ready for that feeling again.  
The sensation of being filled up, so pleasurably full, it could make him cum from thinking about it. Before he knew it, Hinata was pressing the head of his dick into Kageyama’s hole. Both their eyes glued onto Hinata’s cock as it vanished inside Kageyama.  
Hinata moaned,” Ah, Tobio. So tight, you always are. Feels so good around my cock. Does it feel good Tobio?”  
Kageyama groaned,” Yes, it would feel better if you started moving too.”  
,” So needy, but that’s my Tobio.”  
He drew his hips out until most of his cock was out before slamming back into Kageyama’s body. The young setter cried out, body welcoming the feeling all over again. Hinata huffed and set his pace as he began to fuck into Kageyama roughly.  
Kageyama moaned out,” A-Ah. Shouyou, please. Harder, harder ah, ah. Shou.”  
Hinata gave what he wanted, going as fast and rough as he could. Knowing that Kageyama would have a rough time walking tomorrow. Not that he minded caring for his prince. But Kageyama would complain. It’s his fault though. But still, Hinata gave.  
Before long Kageyama felt the tight heat in his belly get ready to burst, he moaned softly,” Gonna cum.”  
Hinata grinned before jerking Kageyama’s length roughly,” Cum for me baby.”  
A few more thrusts later and Kageyama was spilling onto his chest and Hinata’s hand. Shrieking as he released, his back arching off the bed. Hinata, however, hadn’t stopped yet. Still thrusting into Kageyama, who was quickly feeling the overstimulation. He whimpered loudly, squirming as he was held into place and fucked.  
Hinata was quick to find his prostate now, thrusting up into that spot that had Kageyama sob into the sheets from pleasure and overstimulation. Hinata moaned out,” Just a little bit more, okay baby?”  
Kageyama nodded, getting dazed from all the sensations. He felt that tightness in his belly draws tighter and tighter again. Hinata moaned,” Gonna cum Tobio.”  
He nodded and whined,’ Gon-Gonna cum again. Oh god please Shouyou.”  
Hinata nodded and thrust into Kageyama’s prostate more, and that was enough to send them both toppling over the edge. Kageyama sobbed as he spilled the rest of himself out onto them, shivering when he felt Hinata’s warm cum fill him up even more. Gently Hinata drew himself out of Kageyama, panting slightly.  
He stood up off the bed with shaky legs, getting something from the closet. A butt plug, small enough to be nearly unnoticeable. He hummed quietly and slipped it into Kageyama’s ass. Watching the other shiver a little. Hinata chuckled and pulled Kageyama’s pants back up onto him. They both dressed again.  
Hinata murmured,” Let’s go to sleep.”  
Kageyama nodded,” I agree.”  
Hinata lay on his back while Kageyama settled himself onto Hinata’s chest. One of Hinata’s arms curled around Kageyama, the other to turn the light out.  
Soon all was dark.  
And the only thing Kageyama could see was his sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Haikyu!! fic, so I hope it's okay. I know that there's a lot to work on, so I'll make sure to do that, don't worry. But I decided there's not enough of Kags wetting himself in this fandom. So I wrote some. Also, Top!Hinata is my thing while Kags gets to be the lucky bottom.


End file.
